Mobile Legends: Texts!
by NotYourConcern100
Summary: What if Mobile Legends characters had phones and can text? P.S. Shipping is here. Hahah, this just popped in my head so... sorry. All belongs to Moonton. Rated T for swearing. P.S. EVERYTHING HERE IS A BIG JOKE, SINCE I LOVE MOBILE LEGENDS ALL HEART AND SOUL. I LOVE THE EDITORS... OKAY? THEY'RE MY IDOLS. THIS BOOK JUST AIMS TO MAKE YOU LAUGH... THOUGH IT MADE YOU ANGRY SOMEHOW..
1. Freya's Demise

3:04 AM

Freya: Yo guys!

Clint: ...

Layla: ...

Yun Zhao: ...

Freya: Hey! Answer!

Clint: What?

Layla: Freya, I know it's really fun to have a group chat, but it's freaking 3 in the morning!

Kagura has joined the chat

Kagura: Gee... you guys should keep it down for a while.

Clint: Say that to Miss Valkyrie over there.

Layla: Ya know... let's add Hayabusa here.

Clint: Great Idea.

Kagura: You wouldn't dare to!

Freya: Well, he's part of this game, isn't he?

Clint added Hayabusa to the chat

Clint: There. Done.

Layla: Hayabusaaaaaa!

Freya: Hey!

Yun Zhao: Well...

Kagura: Gee... he's asleep.

Freya: How do you know ?

Kagura: W-well! It's 3 in the morning!

Clint: I'll check by his room. The WiFi will reach there surely.

Layla: Good idea...

Freya: Guys, I created this group chat to help in putting my ships— er I mean friends together.

Kagura: Ships? Sorry, but I will ALWAYS be an NBSB.

Layla: You need help gurl.

Clint: The hell?! He's not in his room!

Layla: Great! Now we got a shadowy ninja roaming around and can scare us this instant.

Yun Zhao: He's not in the mess hall either.

Kagura: Why do I see a red scarf on my bed?

Freya: OMG...

Layla: And I thought I wasn't a virgin.

Clint: Wait! You weren't?!

Yun Zhao: It's just an expression, dimwit.

Kagura: Hayabusa! Anata wa Bakaaaaaaaa!

Freya: I'll seek Google's help with this. BRB.

Hayabusa: Gomenasai, Kagura-chan!

Kagura: Baka! Teme! Nani Kore?!

Hayabusa: Watashi wa shiranai. Gomme.

Kagura: Watashi no heya desu. ? ﾟﾘﾭ?

Hayabusa: Ahhh! Gomme ne!

Kagura: Bakaaaaaa!

Layla: Please! Speak in English!

Clint: This is what you get when you become a weeb.

Hayabusa: Ow... she kicked me in the shins and literally threw me out of her room.

Kagura: Why were you in my room in the first place?!

Freya: Why were you shouting 'idiot'?

Kagura: Because Hayabusa trashed in my bedroom, and while going up, he "accidentally" groped me!

Hayabusa: Sorry! I just wanted to talk to you!

Kagura: What is there to talk about?! How you just trespassed my bedroom and groped me like a bastard? The hell was wrong with you, pervert?

Hayabusa: That was all an ACCIDENT.

Kagura: You know, you weren't like this before.

Yun Zhao: I think this was supposed to be in your PM?

Kagura: Oh yeah... bye anyways.

Kagura has exited the chat

Clint: Wew... that was some LQ you had there...

Kagura has joined the chat

Kagura: Don't even think of that!

Kagura has exited the chat

Layla: Anyways, I think that's enough. Bye!

Layla has exited the chat

Clint: Well, if she's going, I'll go too.

Clint has exited the chat

Freya: Looks like its just us...

Yun Zhao: Probably just you.

Freya: Huh?

Yun Zhao has exited the chat

Freya: Wow! Mean people!

Hahaha! This idea just popped in my mind, so Sorry!

I do not own any characters, all belongs to Moonton.


	2. Warriors, assemble!

6:49 AM

Freya: All Warriors, Appear!

Yun Zhao: ...

Balmond: ...

Sun: ...

Chou: ...

Alpha: ...

Freya: Such KJ's

Balmond: Ys kniw. Upu sgoulf nit vhat in bsttle. (Ya know, you should not chat in battle.)

Yun Zhao: Huh?

Chou: Apparently, he has trouble typing in phones.

Sun: U csn sdy the aamr fir me (You can say the same for me.)

Freya: Oh okay... you guys know I'm hiding just right by the Lord just to text. I'll recall for now. So long, guys!

Chou: Not really, Freya.

Freya: What the—

Yun Zhao: And there they went.

Freya: Hi! I'm Freya! I'm a Valkyrie and I like—no LOVE Yun Zhao!

Balmond: Thre os no sicj thung as pirecer. (There is no such thing as forever.)

Sun: Drwam on, Frwya. (Dream on, Freya)

Yun Zhao: (o/ / /o) Um... Uh...

1 minute after

Freya: Damn you Chou!

Chou: You're welcome, Freya.

Freya: Chou killed me and got my phone. Which I'm going to assassinate him now. Three... two... one...

Chou: Hey—

Chou has exited the chat

Freya: Don't even think of adding him again. I killed him.

Yun Zhao: Hey Alpha... you ain't speaking that much.

Alpha: ...

Yun Zhao: Okay, he's hopeless.

Freya: I'll leave my phone in the base so that idiot of a Chouder won't get it again. See ya.

Freya has exited the chat

Yun Zhao: Bye.

Yun Zhao has exited the chat

Alpha has exited the chat

Sun: Hiw di yu ecit? (How do you exit?)

Balmond: IDK

Chat disbanded by Sun.

 **Hi guys!**

 **I saw the reviews and holy... I never expected a crappy fanfic like this to reach even one review. I gladly appreciate it!**

 **As much as I want to comply with your requests, this was actually a dare (a completely enjoyable dare), and am forced to follow the ships given to me. But to hell with them, because I have a plan for all the other non-shippers of this.**

 **Don't worry, expect that by July or August, a book of one-shots will be released. There, I won't stick to the ships, (though I actually ship them for real) and I will make everything happen. Be it Alucard x Layla, Layla x Yun Zhao (damn, Layla has lots of fanboys. Well, that's what they get for creating the Bunny Girl Skin. Seriously, I fantasized over that for three days.)**

 **But please, Leave KAGURA AND HAYABUSA ALONE PLEASE I BEG U! THEY'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER. PWEEAAASEEE!**

 **Just joking!**

 **But if you want to, request that in my sooner book.**

 **Anyways, I'll update this book about 5 mins later. See ya! And sorry.**


	3. Mages, Assemble!

Alice: Mages! Assemble!

Kagura: Present!

Gord: No time for chit chat!

Nana: Am I still a mage or a support?

Karina: Am I still a mage or an assassin?

Alice: I dunno, ask the author. He writes these.

Author: I don't know either.

Alice: Okay... well, as long as you have the word mage in your character page, I'm pretty sure you are one.

Nana: Okay!

Kagura: So... what about this chat?

Karina: I'm still in battle. Hush for a while. Freya can hear my phone.

Gord: Ever thought of muting it?

Karina: Oh yeah...

Gord: We're missing someone though.

Alice: Of course, I knew you'll be the first one to notice his girlfriend is missing.

Gord: Stop pissing me off! (o/ /-/ /o)

Alice added Eudora to the chat

Eudora: Hey... I'm in the middle of something here?!

Alice: What?

Eudora: I'm touring Aurora through the dormitory, ya know?

Kagura: Right...

Eudora: I wore my Christmas outfit... It's so cold here with her! Probably her magic.

Gord: Y-you wore that? (O/ / / / /O)

Eudora: Something wrong?

Gord: Nothing.

Kagura: Unfair! How come I don't have a Christmas Skin?

Alice: Ur not alone gurl.

Kagura: What happened to Nana and Karina?

Alice: They probably muted this.

Eudora: I think you'll have a Summer skin though... or that's what I saw in the forums.

Alice: W-wait! Summer...? I think I might know who you'll be paired with...

Eudora: I ain't lettin that skin ruin my ships.

Alice: Let's kill the editors, shall we?

Eudora: I'll bring Aurora with me.

Eudora has exited the chat

Alice has exited the chat

Kagura: Huh? What do they mean?

Gord: I think when your Summer skin supposedly came true, you'll be paired with Mr. Blondie Gunshot.

Kagura: Anything but that! Baka editors!

Gord: Layla will probably shove her gun down her throat. Whatever.

Kagura: わたし の おっぱい わ 大きい です! (Watashi no oppai wa oki desu!) (My boobs are big!)

Gord: I'll need Hayabusa's help.

Gord added Hayabusa to the chat.

Hayabusa: I'm not a mage!

Gord: Your girlfriend chatted in Japanese. Care to translate?

Hayabusa: Sure.

Gord: Just chat when you're ready.

Hayabusa: I can agree with Kagura, but I can sense that a boy did this.

Gord: Huh?

Kagura: Konichiwa, Gord-sama!

Hayabusa: Sama?

Kagura: Why did you add that baka here?

Hayabusa: Hey, that's mean!

Kagura: Teme! (Bastard!)

Hayabusa: Is it just me or did I see Clint walk out of Kagura and Layla's room?

Gord: The heat got ya, Hayi.

Gord has left the chat.

Kagura: What the...

Hayabusa: Yup, I saw it all. I agree with it. (^/ / /^)

Kagura: Wh-hat? Baka Hentai! (Idiot! Pervert!)

Hayabusa: No! Do you want me to call you flat-chested?

Kagura: Clint and Layla did that. They touched my notebook.

Hayabusa: Wait... you'll get paired up with Clint if you had a summer skin?!

Kagura: That's why I asked permission for a day off to kill the editors with Alice, Eudora and Aurora.

Kagura has exited the chat.

Hayabusa: Fvck no, wait up! I won't let you get paired with anyone else!

Hayabusa has exited the chat

Karina: Finally we won. Good job Nana

Nana: No probs.

Karina: That was some serious LQ there huh?

Nana: Yah...

Karina: I heard you were dreaming of Cyclops huh?

Nana: What?! That little one-eyed freak? No way!

Karina: He's a mage, I need to add him here.

Nana: He doesn't have a phone yet.

Karina: Oh, how do you know, stalker?

Nana: N-no!

Karina: Suit yourself.

Karina exited the chat

Nana: I'll swear I'll throw my boomerang at ya, Karina.

Nana has exited the chat

 **As promised, updated five or six or seven mins later!**


	4. Marksmen! And Women, I mean

Clint: Marksmen, shoot the target!

Layla: Uh...? You were supposed to be in a match right now?

Clint: Of course, beautiful. (w)

Layla: Perv.

Yi Sun Shin: As long as you comply with the ocean's will.

Mosskov: I shall take revenge!

Bruno: Wanna see me play?

Clint: Please, u have prosthetic feet.

Bruno: At least it works!

Layla: Clint, you shouldn't judge people. See, he's even faster than you.

Bruno: Thanks Layla.

Layla: No problem, Bruno.

Clint: Why are you protecting him?! (•A•)

Layla: Because you were judging him!

Clint: Still jealous of Kagura and me being paired up? (-_-')

Layla: Wh-hy the hell would I be jealous of you? I'm pitying Kagura that she got paired up with a jerk.

Clint: Ouch, buttercup. That hurt.

Moskov: Hurt? Over words? Let me show you what pain is when I shove my spear down your throat!

Layla: Easy there, Mr. Grumpy.

Moskov: I'm not grumpy. I'm vengeful!

Clint: Is there a difference?!

Moskov: Of course! Are you pathetic enough not to notice?! Ignorant fool!

Clint: That hurts more! (T—T)

Moskov: U deserved it!

Clint: What's the difference between grumpy and vengeful?

Moskov: A lot! Their spelling, pronunciation, their etymology...

Clint: Never thought you were wise enough to notice...

Moskov: Are you calling me a fool?!

Clint: No, not at all.

Miya has entered the chat

Layla: Finally, another girl here!

Moskov: Clint's a girl.

Layla: Totally agree

Miya: One fact I truly accept.

Clint: Pfft. Layla's like that because she's jealous.

Miya: Jealous of what??

Yi Sun Shin: About him and Kagura getting paired up, if Kagura's Summer Skin supposedly happened.

Layla: I am not!

Miya: Oh... that's a rather acceptable reason.

Moskov: So... do you plan revenge, Layla?

Layla: Nope, not at all.

Yi Sun Shin: She's too smart for that.

Bruno: You said it.

Miya: Right.

Moskov: Have you guys seen Alice? We have a match in 15 minutes but she's still not here.

Clint: I saw her by the fountain a while ago with Estes. They were talking about something I really couldn't hear. The past was it?

Miya: Insolent son of a—

Layla: Oh... someone's really jealous!

Miya: N-No! I was just... trying to help him in his duties! And here he is, slacking off with girls. Ughh...

Yi Sun Shin: Jealousy is nothing but a factor in love.

Miya: Heard that, Layla??

Layla: I should be saying that to you.

Miya: Anyways, Imma go get Estes. He may be my king, but he's no king when it comes to me. Baii!

Layla: Baii!

Miya has exited the chat

Clint: Okay. Got my pre-summer photoshoot later. Wanna tag along, Layla?

Layla: No way.

Bruno: That's way he asked for a day off.

Yi Sun Shin: Being at each other's side is a great way of starting off.

Clint added Alucard to the chat

Alucard: What am I doing here?

Layla: Shoot Clint! Why did you add him?!

Clint: Oh wrong contact!

Bruno: Don't backread!

Layla: Stay where you are or I'll tell Alice where you're hiding your stalkerish pictures of her!

Alucard: Nah, I hid it in another location. Anyways, time to read the fusses going on here.

Bruno: Oh no, I'm out.

Bruno has exited the chat.

Yi Sun Shin: I fear to see anger.

Yi Sun Shin has exited the chat.

Moskov: I want to stay and finally be pleased to see vengeance arise in this group chat, but I fear I cannot since I have a match so... boop? This is too much love. I hate it.

Moskov has exited the chat

Layla: Ya know what Clint, I'll tag along. I won't like it if my brother wreaks havoc at our dormitory.

Clint: You just want to see my muscles ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Layla: Pervert.

Layla has exited the chat

Alucard: What the—

Clint has removed Alucard from the chat

Clint: To shut this chat down completely...

Clint has exited the chat


End file.
